


Simply, Komahina

by pxeculiarity



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff and Angst, Gay, M/M, My First Smut, Post-Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Romance, Smut, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxeculiarity/pseuds/pxeculiarity
Summary: This is my first public fanfiction. Please go easy on me! I am gladly accepting requests. Absolutely anything is fine, but if I think it's too much, I won't do it :(Otherwise, please enjoy!!
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 51





	1. Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned in the summary, I will be accepting requests :)
> 
> Although, if anything is way too much for me to write, I will not write it.
> 
> Please do consider that this is likely to have spoilers, and it's recommended to finish the whole game before reading this! 
> 
> Please enjoy!

After all what we've been through in that virtual simulation, I wouldn't quite say I'm relieved with being in the real world.

Both, can be rendered horrible. Even though we were out from the killing game, even though it was all over, it didn't change the fact that we were still remnants of despair— and I'd truly wouldn't like to picture the world currently as it right now. 

"Ah, that's right." I think to myself, looking down at my black locks and clothing having close resemblance to a hospital gown. I wince as the memories of Izuru Kamukura start flooding into my mind. I look back up, around what I think, would be an operation room, giving my attention to the additional 14 pods. 

Some don't seem to be awake, but I keep my attention on a specific one. The owner of that pod, if I'm correct, is Nagito Komaeda. I stare blankly, but my mind is bombarded with thoughts. I secretly wished I was able to know more about him. He was very confusing, I wouldn't deny that. But I really... really, wanted to understand him. I wanted to know his motive.

Hopefully... he'd wake up. Perhaps, I'd be able to ask him myself.


	2. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is absolute trash

Everything seems to be going downhill, I mean, of course it would. Specifically in a killing game. So why did I suddenly have this feeling...?

This weird feeling. A soft, warm feeling. What is this? 

Whenever I see him, that same feeling surrounds me. Out of all situations, why now? 

But, I couldn't help it. His mysterious fluffy white hair, his beautiful pristine pale green eyes. What was becoming of me? 

...Those lips...seem soft enough to kiss. I'm fucking insane.

I lay, in my bed, ashamed of myself. He's crazy, you hate him, Hajime. You were there when his sick, twisted, true self burst out of it's shell.

But—

Why does he have to be so— pretty?

His smile...  
His porcelain white skin...  
Why was it all so...pretty?

I felt my face getting hot. No fucking way, I'm actual insane.

I couldn't take it anymore. The adrenaline inside me was building up. I got up, out of my cottage, closing the door behind me. Staring out into the twinkling bright night sky. I was beginning to grow hesitant, but I had to finish what I started. I made my way to his dorm, still questioning my idiotic actions, I continued walking.

Upon reaching his dorm, I paused for a second, and went for a knock. 

The door opened almost instantly, leaving a perplexed Nagito right in front of me, his jacket off. His figure was so enticing...I felt almost drawn in.

Fuck, get it over with, Hajime. 

"Hey Hajime... what're you doing up this late? Is there anything you—"

I leaned in for a passionate kiss, preventing him from finishing his sentence. To my surprise, he kissed back. It felt like it went on forever, I was lead into his cottage, and closed the door behind me mid-kiss. 

His lips, were as soft as I had imagined. We intertwined our tongues, pulling apart for a breath of air. 

"Hajime..." Nagito said.

"What was that just now?"

"Hah...Nagito...you don't understand."

"What don't I understand?"

"How you make me feel...I couldn't take it anymore, so I just had to." I looked him in the eye, planning to go in for another kiss when I was quickly swept into one by Nagito.

We pulled apart, staring at each other willfully. 

"I'm glad." He smiled

"I was actually wishing this would happen, because I have the same feelings, Hajime."


End file.
